


The Best is Yet

by NukaDarling



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: BDSM, F/M, M/M, Nonmonogamous Relationship, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NukaDarling/pseuds/NukaDarling
Summary: A dirty boy comes home from war.Kinktober prompt: Humiliation
Relationships: Nate/Nora (Fallout)
Kudos: 5





	The Best is Yet

Nate knelt with his face to the ground by his army bag, still in uniform, while his wife spread his ass apart, disgust in her voice.

“How can you come home to me like this, darling? Did you even bathe after taking some man’s cock in your dirty hole? I was looking forward to stuffing you full with my biggest cock, but I bet you’d barely even feel it.”

“I’m sorry, ma’am.”

“Are you? You’ve said that before, but you’re still coming back to me stuffed full of other men’s come. I am your wife, and I thought you were a husband, but you’re just a whore.”

“I am, ma’am.”

Nora considered him, then kicked his knees apart. The uniform struggled to accommodate the new position, and she saw the reinforced band of his pants digging into his thighs.  
“You’re lucky you’re cute. You look like a big brute, but you’re a little kitten, aren’t you? You’ll just purr for anyone. Maybe I should take you out somewhere— oh, just like this! I could tie you to the mailbox, wrist to ankle, and you can show that American dream to anyone who walks by. Would you like that, darling?”

She knelt daintily and cupped his face in her hands, stroking the scruff of his beard. “If you want me to, dear.”

“Maybe I won’t touch you at all while you’re on leave. You’re obviously getting enough attention without me.”

Nate whimpered and nuzzled her thigh, and she recoiled.

She kicked him with the pointed toe of her polished high heel just hard enough to bruise.

Nobody would ask. Their neighbors were polite, and war is hell, after all.

“You made me wait for you, dear, and now you’re going to wait for me until I can stand to look at you. I am going to get lunch with the girls, and maybe do some shopping, and I expect to find you right here when I get back. Do I need to tie you to the radiator again or can I trust you this time?”

“I’ll be good, Nora.”

“Excellent!” She pulled him up for a kiss to his cheek, smudging her lipstick with his stubble, and she giggled as she dropped him back down. “Oh, darn, look what you did. I’m running late now, but you can make it up to me later, okay?”

His body ached, his neglected cock throbbed, but for the first time in months his mind was patient and still, focused only on keeping his breathing calm.

So he’d kneel, and he’d wait, and the roar in his head would quiet just enough to let him feel like he’d come home.

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted in a collection of Kinktober prompts.


End file.
